¿la vida o la muerte?¿por cual lucharas?
by Pos-Chan
Summary: No es por nada, pero ahora no es importante su vida, es importante sacarlos de ahí a sus seres queridos, especialmente a ese albino que se encontraba también viéndole -La verdad no sé si esta vez podamos salir con vida- su risa nerviosa alerto a todos sabiendo bien que su "Mami Azami" los estará esperando. una salida al centro comercial puede cambiar radicalmente tu vida.


**Otro fic que probablemente me lleve mas tiempo que "redes"**

**Sdkanfskasf no me maten, soy una chica que se cambia de tema muy rápido (¿ :v**

* * *

><p>Miro de pronto el como el chico se quitaba sus prendas de vestir, y la chica se burló, no tenía el mejor cuerpo de todos, pero si era apetecible, eso no lo negaría.<p>

El chico simplemente apago el computador algo avergonzado, al ver que la virus vio de más

-eres una pervertida Ene-

-no tanto como tu _Goshujin_, al menos no tengo una carpeta sobre mi fetiche con las piernas destapadas Upupupu-estaba más que claro que le quitaría todo lo relacionado con Danganronpa.

-Hey tienes tu cuerpo ahí botado en mi cama, si mi madre llegara entrar pensaría que tuve una noche apasionada contigo, así que mejor vuelve a tu cuerpo tonta –la chica se burló ante la imaginación grande del chico, y este viro sus ojos como respuesta.

-Juhu, me extrañaste querido…-murmuro la chica de coletas mientras le abrazaba por el cuello, el chico le tiro para atrás, y la chica se rio ante la respuesta.

-ponte algo, Momo nos exigió salir.-

-no creo que sea buena idea salir-

-¿Ha que vino ello?-

-bueno…es una corazonada-

-y luego dicen que el Hikkimori soy yo- Burlonamente, se colocó su chompa roja característica

-bueno al menos no soy un virgen desempleado- el chico la maldijo por lo bajo y esta rio victoriosamente, los dos se quedaron mirando por unos momentos- y, ¿bien?-

-¿bien qué?-

-Sal-

-Azúcar-

-¡Ya lárgate Tonto!-exclamo la gamer, mientras reía por cómo había contestado el chico, no tenía su ropa ahí así que opto por una camiseta negra pequeña que el chico tenía en su closet y una pantaloneta caqui que él tenía en lo más profundo de su closet, salió totalmente maravillada por lo cómoda que se sentía.

-¡Buenos días Ene!-exclamo la menor de los Kisaragi, y esta asentía con un ademan, se sentó y espero que Momo sirviera algo para comer rápidamente, ya que según Shintarou tenían que salir rápido.

-¿sabes algo?-

-¿uh?-

-te veías mejor con el cabello negro…-

-Ha Goshujin, que feo tirar piropos en el desayuno, sonrojo, sonrojo-exclamo la chica de coletas, mientras se devoraba su desayuno –por cierto Momo, ¿para qué saldremos?

-Es…que…-la rubia se puso algo colorada

-¿una cita? Upupu-pudo escuchar como Shintarou se atoraba de la nada, y las miradas se pusieron en ella.

-¡Cla...claro que no!-exclamo afirmando su mano contra sus exagerados senos.

-¿entonces?-murmuraron a la vez los dos, mientras la chica sacaba su celular y les mostraba un llavero algo infantil-hay…-musito Shintarou, mientras Ene se carcajeaba de la respuesta.

-¡e...eso no es lindo, Ene!-la idol regaño a la gamer, por andar burlándose de sus gustos.

-Perdón Momo, ¡pero es que eres muy infantil! Jajaja-dicho esto, la gamer se levantó para empezar a lavar su plato y vaso. La idol hizo un puchero leve y retiro los platos de su hermano quien se metía al baño para lavarse su dentadura perfecta.

-iré a lavarme los dientes-musito para meterse y de paso molestar al azabache.

-sobre lo mencionado antes…-murmuró mientras se cepillaba los dientes y este le miro algo extrañado

-¿Aja?-

-no era parte del plan, que mi cabello salga así, pero…-

-¿pero?-

- me da una nueva identidad en la cual refugiarme ¿sabes?-exclamo mientras tiraba el enjuague bucal y le sonreía.

-tonta, esto lo haces, por "el"-la chica lo sabía, eso le vino como un cubo de agua helada y se estremeció de inmediato, asintiendo rápidamente, mientras se dirigía una mirada hacia sí misma, mediante el espejo…

-el también cambio, y no solo físicamente ¿Por qué yo no?-

El ex hikkimori guardo silencio mientras miraba hacia otro lado, porque él fue forzado, y tú no. Es lo que le quiere decir, pero podía ver con esa mirada, que cualquier cosa podría hacerla caer en un abismo, en donde las lágrimas serian fiel compañeras del ya no virus.

-él no me recuerda, y posiblemente ya consiga una novia, es muy guapo…-las mejillas de la pequeña se pusieron rosadas, y se las ocultaba algo tímida. Sorprendido al ex hikkimori.

-no lo creo-

-¿he?-

-si te das cuenta es como Haruka, solo piensa en la comida- la chica no pudo evitar emitir una carcajada ante la verdad dicha por Shintarou

-pero esta esa niña...que persigue a Momo…-

-¿Hiyori?, nah…Konoha no tiene tan mal gusto, pero haz de aceptarlo que se parece a ti cuando tenías el cabello oscuro-el azabache recibió una fea mirada por parte de la chica de coletas.

-¿quieres ser acribillado como Kano, cuando la Danchou descubrió que el robaba su ropa interior?-este negó rápidamente saliendo del baño-así me gusta…tonto pervertido…-musito para verse en el espejo, inclusive esas marcas que tenía cuando era virus siguen ahí…inclusive su piel blanca sigue ahí…con un demonio ella cambio bastante.

Pero ¿Qué más da?, si el cambio paso fue para algo ¿no es así?, todo debería de darle igual, y salir para divertirse con su Goshujin y la hermana de este.

Pero… ¿Por qué siente que no deberían salir…? ¿Por qué siente que deberían de advertir de algo a todos los del Mekakushi?

Algo insegura de todo esto, se metió nuevamente a la habitación del azabache, para agarrar una caja negra.

Sacando de esta un par de armas, guardándolas en un bolso que tenía desde el mes pasado. Salió nuevamente para ir al centro comercial como estaba planeado desde un principio.

Y allí se encontró con quien menos esperaba.

Konoha…

El amor de su vida, bajo su mirada de inmediato tratando de encontrar una excusa para irse y no saludarle, pero él se adelantó con Hibiya y Hiyori. La pequeña de vestido fucsia miro con una sonrisa triunfante a la de coletas y abrazo al albino, haciendo que Hibiya se enoje con él.

-¡Qué maravilla!-exclamo la Idol, para abrazar a Hibiya –Y Hiyori que de la nada se había colado a ese abrazo- ¡Que gusto verlos por aquí!

-Sí, Momo-san es que, la verdad venimos por la heladería ya que…odio el verano- Hibiya se tensó un poco al escuchar lo que dijo Hiyori, recordando aquel bucle del 15 de agosto –cumpleaños de su "madre" por parte de la serpiente que vive dentro de el- en donde su mejor amiga- y amor de toda su patética vida- moría de formas increíbles.

Pero al parecer ella no recuerda nada de eso, o posiblemente lo haya tomado como una pesadilla.

-Oh, vaya –susurro la Idol al ver como se había tensado el pequeño- ¿ya los fueron a comprar o recién llegaron? –mientras los tres conversaban, Konoha se alejó para ir donde Shintarou que trataba de hablar con Ene.

-vamos Ene acéptalo, estas C-E-L-O-S-A-

-no sé de qué hablas-

-¿Qué es C-E-L-O-S-A?-ahora el que hablo fue el albino sobresaltando a los dos haciendo que el azabache salte sobre Ene, logrando que esta lo cargue en modo princesa.

Algunas personas que miraban esa cómica escena, no pudieron evitar carcajearse mientras se iban por el largo pasillo de aquel piso.

-Goshujin, idiota-pudo decir la chica, para dejarlo caer al suelo. Este por su parte se levantó sobándose toda la parte trasera.

-¿Uh?...Y, ¿tu qui?-

-¿Quién soy? Eso no es de importancia-el azabache se sorprendió de la respuesta de Ene…pero no dejaría que su amiga-si su amiga- se ponga en ese estado

-ha Konoha ella es Ene, ¡una amiga de todos! Posiblemente no la recuerdes por que no tienes muchas experiencias con ella-el albino asintió para estrechar la mano con Ene, aunque esta no quiso al principio poniendo al albino un poco triste.

-bueno, bueno quiten esas caras largas y sigamos a la heladería, que está algo cerca de aquí –y ese algo para el azabache fueron como 10 kilómetros.

El albino había sentido una sensación cálida cuando estrecho la mano de la pequeña joven que estaba cerca de él, caminando con la mirada perdida, como si estuviera allí-pero a la vez no-.

-Ene…-recito el Albino casi inaudible, pero aun así la ex virus lo escucho, y volteo a el

-¿Si?-

-¿puedo caminar contigo hacia la heladería?-

-ya lo estás haciendo- la voz dé Ene sonó forzadamente feliz, haciendo que el albino haga una mueca.

-no…no me refiero a eso, mi mano con la tuya, caminando hacia la heladería-la de coletas se sonrojo al instante, y aunque su lado tsundere seguía latente, acepto la mano del albino y entrelazaron sus dedos. Para empezar a caminar, el albino no podía evitar sonreír al sentir tanta calidez invadir su cuerpo gracias a la chica.

Pero entonces fue un estruendo lo que daño aquel hermoso momento para los dos, Konoha sin pensarlo agarro a la chica, cargándola en su espalda para empezar a correr hacia la pequeña tienda de helados, en la cual llego en cuestión de segundos.

Bajo delicadamente a la chica, quien no podía todavía procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir, miro hacia los lados encontrándose con sus amigos y les sonrió.

Ene al poco se arrimó contra la puerta, mirando y fijándose bien en la situación.

Entonces comprendió lo que ocurría. Se levantó de inmediato, y miro a su alrededor.

-Konoha necesito que me hagas un favor…Y ahora- la pequeña de vestido fucsia fuerte iba a protestar pero el albino se levantó enseguida para ir donde estaba la otra chica que había recitado la orden-Necesito que muevas todas las mesas de este puesto contra la puerta principal, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero, verdad?

El albino sin pensarlo dos veces asintió, y empezó hacer lo decretado.

-venga pónganse todos atrás de las mesas…-el azabache estaba sorprendido de las ordenes de la ex virus, y especialmente por aquel semblante serio. Para que este así la situación tiene que ser muy delicada.

No dudo ni un instante e hizo lo que Ene indico, Momo también le sigo y Hibiya También, pero Hiyori solo se quedó mirando de mala forma a la chica que daba las órdenes.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Por qué tu estas dándonos órdenes a todos?- Ene estaba atenta a la puerta, y la ignoraba, esto no le gusto a la pequeña y se acercó para jalarle las coletas junto a los moños soltándole su melena de color peculiar.

-Mira…sé que tú quieres ser ya una Anciana que de órdenes a todo el mundo en cualquier situación, pero esta no es LA situación en la que darás ordenes…ni siquiera sabrás todavía lo que pasara en unos segundos, así que mejor ve y escóndete junto a tu novio- empujo a la pequeña y esta cayo de rodillas, le habían bofeteado literalmente de la forma más educada.

Y entonces se colocó detrás junto a la vendedora de turno que estaba hasta los pelos de punta.

El albino no comprendía del todo la situación, pero por sus sensores indicaban que estaban en peligro.

Se dio cuenta tarde que Ene estaba con la cabeza afuera, y que se adentraba rápidamente, como si de las escondidas se tratase.

-Ene…-la chica de pronto tenía en sus manos ciertos objetos peculiares, que llamaron la atención de todo el mundo, haciendo que la gente se altere.

-¡¿Dónde las conseguiste?!-grito Shintarou, y Ene por su parte rio por lo bajo, alzando sus brazos dando una imagen tierna para los dos chicos que desviaron su rostro totalmente avergonzados.

-Goshujin, llama a la Danchou y avísale que al parecer unos terroristas están tomando el control de toda la ciudad-con las palabras que había recitado la chica, la vendedora dio un grito totalmente aterrada, pero recibió una cachetada de Hiyori, haciendo que esta se quedara estupefacta y callada.

-Bueno, lo único que puedo decir…es que-Konoha dirigió nuevamente su mirar hacia Ene, y vio como ella sostenía fuertemente aquel particular objeto ¿Cómo se llamaban? Ha si, Armas.

Y sonreía nerviosa, haciendo que todo el mundo se vuelva a tensar –No sé si podamos salir con vida de esta…al parecer _Mami Azami_ nos tendrá asientos en primera fila, para nosotros…

Aquella Risa nerviosa, fue lo que sorprendió a todo el mundo, antes estaba seria y segura, pero ahora era todo lo contrario los nervios posiblemente la dominaban…

De verdad este podría ser el fin de sus vidas…


End file.
